Wonderland Lovers
by Kawaiineko-chan123
Summary: Me and my friends were friggin pushed down a hole by an obsessed stalking rabbit man. Great just great! What else is gonna happen? Oh ya, WE'RE IN 'WONDERLAND' AND EVERYONE THERE IS WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH US! Anything else? Yes. I'm not a normal human. There happy now? Previously called 'Dream, Nightmare, or Reality'
1. Fall to Wonderlnad

Carly's POV

"Oh! Carly, Kaiko, Hanako! There you are!" We looked up to see our best friend, Chizuru running up to us. We were shocked. A month ago she went and said she'll be back in 3 months. She came from a rich family who are all dead now. I feel really bad for her, but hey, she got adopted now. Her step dad is a nice man named Kabatchi.

"Zuru-chan! You said that you'll come back in 3 months! Its only been 1 month!" My friend Hanako exclaimed.

"You want me to leave…?" Chizuru asked sadly. Her eyes were watering. You see Chizuru is the youngest of all of us, so she's really sensitive. "No!" Everyone yelled. Chizuru giggled.

"I know."

*Snap!*

We all turned to the forest. "…Uh…" I said.

"I'll go check it out. It might be that rabbit I saw here earlier." Hanako said as she stood up. She ran towards the forest before we could even protest. We stood there for a few minutes until we heard a scream.

"AHH!" It was Hanako. We ran towrds her voice and saw that she was thrown into a hole. There was a man with white hair and… white rabbit ears?

"Ah! You must be love's friends! I will take you guys too!" He said and with that he pushed us into the hole


	2. Chizuru and the Twins!

**Hi! In case you guys didn't know, I also have a Quizazz acouunt and my user is Kawaii Neko-chan. Btw this is what the OC's look like:**

**Chizuru: image/anime%20girl%20blonde%20blue%20eyes/RHE2007/Anime% ?o=83  
**

**Kaiko: image/anime%20girl%20tomboy/Sk8rgurl-love/anime_ ?o=12  
**

**Hanako: image/anime%20girl%20flowers/doggiequeen910/Anime/anime_flowers_ ?o=53  
**

** image/anime%20girl%20black%20hair%20blue%20eyes/Samantha_Nicole_Briggs_ ?o=5  
**

**Oh ya I don't own Heart no kuni no Alice  
**

* * *

Chizuru's POV

"Ngh…" I woke up and saw the white haired man standing patiently. I looked around and saw that my friends were still knocked out on the ground.

"Oh, you're awake." The white haired man said with a bored tone.

"Uh… Who are you and where am I?" I demanded. He just glared at me.

"You should shut, I can shoot you right now, but since you are my sweet's friend I'll let you live. You're in Wonderland and I'm Peter White." He answered 'He was going to kill me?!' I thought

"Here, drink this." He said. Then he threw a vial at me which I pocketed. I stood up and looked around. The area I was in was a field. I looked back at Peter. He was staring at Hanako like he was love struck. I started backing out and ran away. "This is just a dream… A dream… None of this is real…" I muttered. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings that much.

"Who're you?" I heard a boy say. I looked and saw 2 identical boys. 'Twins.' I thought. One had red eyes and was wearing red. The other had blue eyes and was wearing blue. They both had black hair and axes pointing at my throat. I gulped and started shaking in fear.

"Well are ya gonna answer us?" The red one said.

"I-I…" I couldn't answer.

"Wait… Brother she has eyes!" The blue one declared. 'Why is he acting surprised about that?!' I was clearly confused.

"You're right brother, she does!" The red one said.

"Does that mean…" They both looked at each other the back to me.

"You're a foreigner!" They said in unison.

"P-please don't kill me…" I whimpered.

"Eh? Kill you? Why would we kill you?" They asked in a cute way. 'Wait, cute? They just tried to kill me and I start thinking they're cute?!' I mentally shook the thought away.

"You just tried to kill me!" I stated.

"That's because," The blue one started. "We thought you were trespassing." The red one finished. 'Trespassing?' I looked and saw that we were in front of a gate and behind that gate was a mansion. 'Oh'

"I-I'm sorry… I'll uh… Leave you guys be…" I started walking away from them till I heard, "Onee-chan, wait!" Then I was tackled to the ground. "Omfh!"

"Stay with us Onee-chan!" They asked. I looked at them and saw them giving me the puppy dog eyes… I'm not good with puppy dog eyes… I'm not good with puppy dog eyes…

"…OK…" I gave in. 'I'm such a wimp!'

"Yay!" They both stood up and introduced themselves.

"I'm Dee!" The blue one said. "And I'm Dum!" The red one said. They grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "T-thank you, Dee and Dum…" I stuttered.

"Come on, Onee-chan! We'll show you our room!" They said happily as they dragged me to the mansion. 'This is one _long_ dream.'


	3. Directionally Challenged Man

Hanako's POV

I woke up and my head instantly started throbbing.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"My love, you are awake!" I heard a man say. Then, I was knocked down and my head hit the ground, _hard!_ I took a good look at whoever was squeezing me and it was the man who threw me into the whole!

"Get away!" I yelled. I struggled to get out of his grip, but his grip was strong! I looked around and saw my friends Carly and Kaiko.

"Carly! Kaiko! Wake up and help me!" I shouted. They woke up with a jolt and saw me in my situation. Carly's eyes widen.

"Let go of her!" She yelled. The man just squeezed harder. I felt myself go blue. Then Kaiko gasped. "My god, she's turning blue!" She shouted. The man stopped 'hugging' me and looked at me with a concern.

"My love, are you all right?!" He asked frantically. I did the number one thing I could do: I punched.

"Ow! My dear, why would you do that? Oh whatever~ Anyways, I am Peter White and you are in Wonderland~!" He said a littlie too happily. 'This is insane!'

"Right, so can ya take us home now- wait where's Chizuru?!" Our eyes widen. We looked around and saw no sign of her.

"Oh, your friend? She ran away somewhere." He stated.

"What where?!" We shouted at the same at the same time.

"I don't know and I don't care Anyways here, you 3 should drink this." He tossed us a vial. One for me, one for Carly, and one for Kaiko.

"What is this shit?" Kaiko asked. Peter sighed.

"Oh look at the time! I must go! Farewell my love!" Then he was gone.

"This shit doesn't taste like anything!" We looked to see that Kaiko drank her vial so it was empty now. Me and Carly gasped.

"Kaiko! Why did you drink that? It might be poisoned!" Carly, the overprotective one, said.

"Relax guys, it's just like water. And come on! I'm thirsty!" She whined. I was thirsty too for some reason. I opened the vial and drank from it. Carly's eyes were wide now. Before she can say anything I said, "It's OK, it's just water." I assuered. She looked at her vial.

"Well… I am thirsty…" Then she drank it.

"Huh, you guys are right." She said.

"Now… Where are we?" Kaiko asked.

"The dude said we're in… Wonderland… The hell?" Kaiko said angrily.

"Wasn't it weird that he had rabbit ears?" Carly asked. 'She's right… Hmm. Maybe he's a cosplayer?'

"Cosplayer?" I suggested.

"Maybe. But he's a grown man…" Carly stated.

"This is messed up. Come on! Let's explore!~" Kaiko said excitedly.

"No! We don't what's going on here! We should ask for help! Or call 911!" Carly yelled.

"Aww. You're no fun!~" Kaiko was about to say something else until a man's voice interrupted her.

"Hello~ Who're you 3 young ladies?" We turned around and saw a man in his early 20's. He had light brown hair and red eyes. He was wearing a red coat and he was holding a sword. I heard Carly gulp.

"Uh… I'm Kaiko… These are my friends Carly and Hanako…" I mentally face palmed. 'Idiot! Why would you tell him that?!'

"Oh! Hello, I'm Ace!" He showed us a funny grin.

"Are you a foreigner?" he asked.

"Foreigner?" Hanako asked.

"Ya. Or an outsider. Are you 3 from the outside world?" He asked.

"Outside world… Uh ya I guess…" Kaiko answered.

"Um can you help us… We have no idea what's going on… A man named Peter White brought us here and said that this is 'Wonderland'…" Carly started.

"This is Wonderland! Come on, I'll show you to Julius! He'll explain everything to you!" And with that he went to a random direction. 'Does he even know where he's going?!' I shook that thought.

"Where are we goin'?" Kaiko asked looking around.

"To the Clock Tower, of course! That's where Julius lives!" He flashed us another funny grin.

```Few minutes later'''

"Ugh… Hey Ace, are we there yet?!" Kaiko asked impatiently.

"Uh… Hehe oops… This is the Amusement Park… Not the Clock Tower… Sorry!...I'm kinda directionally challenged." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yo, Ace! Did you get lost again?" A boy said. We turned around and it was-

* * *

**Well? Who do you think it was?**


	4. The Twins' Treasure

Chizuru's POV

"Come on, Onee-chan!" They drgged me into the mansion.

"You 2 are supposed to be- huh? I-is that… A foreigner…?" A man with orange hair, violet eyes, and… rabbit ears asked in disbelief.

"Ya! And she's ours, stupid chickie hare!" The twins insulted. The man's ears twitched.

"H-hey! I am NOT a rabbit!" He protested.

"Yes you are, stupid chickie hare!" The twins countered.

"No I'm NOT! Whatever!" He turned to me.

"Hello, my name is Elliot March. I'm sorry you had to see that argument…" He apologized. I shook my head, "No, it's OK. So, if you're not a rabbit than what are you? I'm pretty sure those are rabbit ears." The twins were happy to hear that.

"See? Told you! Stupid chickie hare!" Elliot's face was red with anger or embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up! Anyways, welcome to the Hatter Mansion… Uh." Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet! "My name is Chizuru Ohayashi." I smiled.

"Welcome to my mansion Miss. Ohayashi. I am Blood Dupre." A man with raven black hair wearing a weird hat said.

"Boss!" The twins and Elliot said shockingly.

"You're the new foreigner, correct?" He asked.

"Uh, yes. Me and my 3 other friends." They all looked slightly surprised.

"3 other foreigners?" Elliot asked in amazement. I nodded my head. Blood motioned us to come inside.

"So the twins found you?" Blood asked. I was about to answer until the twins answered for me.

"Ya! And Onee-chan is staying here with us!" They hugged my waist. I hugged a deep shade of red.

"Alright. We are happy that you chose to stay with us. I have some negotiations to do with Mary. Elliot come with me." Elliot nodded and chased after him.

"Come on, Onee-chan! Let's go to our room!" They dragged me to their room and when they opened the door, I was shocked yet amazed. There were weapons everywhere!

"We wanna show you our special treasure.!" They went and grabbed a… dagger… 'W-what… Oh no…' They put it against my throat. Dee held on to me while Dum held the dagger. I gasped. Then I felt so cold now. My body was turning nmb… 'Is this how dying feels like…?' I fell unconscious… The last thing I saw were Dee and Dum's smiling face.

* * *

**Well it looks like Chizuru just died! Or did she? Anywho~ The next chapter will BLOW YA MINDSSS! Not really... Don't forget to review!**


	5. Meeting Boris and Gunfights!

Kaiko's POV

We turned around and saw that it was a guy with _pink everything!_ He had pink hair, pink punk clothes, pink cat ears and tail- wait _what?!_ Cat?

"Cosplayer!" I blurted out. He looked at me with a confused face. 'Hey, he's kinda cute…'

"I'm not Cosplayer. My name's Boris Airay! Are you guys foreigners?" He asked.

"Ya… Hey, are your ears and tail… real?" I asked curiously.

"Yup!" He said popping the 'p'. I reached out to touch his ears. When I touched it, he flinched, but calmed down. It was soft and fluffy… He started to purr. I smiled.

"**Mary Gowland!** Where are you?" A voice boomed. It made me stop, I saw a man with black hair wearing a funny looking hat."

"**BLOOOD DUUPREEE!" **Another voice boomed.

"Uh… Maybe we should go in case you guys get hurt…" Boris said nervously.

"Wait 'hurt'? What do you mean-" Carly started.

"Ah! More foreigners!" A man with orange hair exclaimed. 'Blood' looked at us.

"You're right Elliot. They must be Chizuru's friends." He said smiling a little although it was mostly directed towards Carly. Carly gasped.

"You met Chizuru?! Where is she?!' She demanded.

"She's staying in my mansion." Blood stated simply. '_His _mansion? Did they kidnap her or something?!' Boris looked at me. "There's another one? Cool!" He said excitedly.

"Is she safe?" Hanako asked.

"She's with the tweedles, so maybe." He shrugged.

"The twins? Oh she's nowhere near safe if she's with the twins…" Boris said worriedly. I felt myself go pale.

***BAM BAM BAM!***

We heard gunshots. It was from the man with the louder voice. He had red hair and a braid.

"Well _Mary_, shouldn't you be more careful, _Mary?_ We wouldn't want our precious foreigners to get hit, right _Mary?"_ Blood taunted. 'Who the hell is Mary?...! Oh don't tell me it's that man!'

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU DUPRE!" Then he started to shoot.

"Oh my god! What are they doing?!" I heard Carly scream.

"Guys! Stop! They're gonna get hit!" Boris warned. They both stopped. Blood sighed, "I guess we'll continue with this later… **Mary**." Mary was enraged. Blood smirked at this. Then it turned to night.

"What the…? How come it's nighttime so fast?" Hanako asked. I too wanted to know.

"Time is different here from your guys' world. Hey, you guys can stay here for the time being ." Boris offered.

"OK…But we want an explanation about this whole 'Wonderland' thing." Carly demanded. Boris nodded.

'When is this dream going to end?'

* * *

**OK I was wrong... this is NOT the chapter that MIGHT blow ya minds... Next Chapter: Nightmare's Warning. Ohhh~ what's Nightmare's warning? YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Nightmare's Warning

**Haha! I have finished yet another chapter today! Woohoo! OK next chapter will BLOW YA MINDS! Maybe... anyways I don't own Heart no kuni no Alice!**

* * *

Carly's POV

After Boris explained that drinking the vial means that we're in the game, we started getting sleepy. Boris took us to our rooms and after that walked to his room. The minute I jumped on the bed, I instantly fell asleep.

~:~

I was surrounded by… Ugliness… "How rude. This isn't ugly!" A man's voice said. 'What the…? Where is he?'

"Up here." I looked up and saw a man in a weird suit, with an eyepatch and he had silver hair…'Ohhh maybe I can call him Grandpa Pirate!' I thought. His face turned red.

"Grandpa Pirate?! I am NOT a pirate! And I'm NOT OLD!" He shouted. 'Did I say that out loud?' He sighed. "I'm Nightmare Gottschalk an incubus or a dream demon. I can read people's mind." He explained. 'Ohhh.'

"Where am I?" I asked looking around.

"You're in the dream realm." He answered. 'So a dream within a dream, nice.'

"You think Wonderland is a dream? Whatever, your friend, Chizuru, is hurt, badly." He said concerned. I felt myself go pale. "Hurt…? What… what happened to her…?" I asked. Nightmare sighed, "The twins wanted to 'play' with her and they slit her throat." Nightmare explained. My eyes widen. 'I need to wake up!

"Don't worry you will. Go to the Hatter Mansion. She's there." I nodded my head.

"Bye Nightmare." He waved in response.

'She definitely can't stay there anymore..'

* * *

**Soooo do ya like? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! Next Chapter: Killer. Cool chapter name, huh? B)**


	7. Killer

Carly's POV

I woke up and quickly walked out the door. I went to Kaiko's room since she was the closest and knocked on her door.

"Ugh… Who is it…?" She grumbled sleepily.

"It's Carly. Get up, Chizuru is hurt badly." I said sternly. I heard a thump and a groan. I rolled m eyes. She opened the door. Her eyes were wide yet sleep deprived. "She's hurt?! What happened?! How did you know?!" She asked frantically.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to wake Hanako up and go to the Hatter Mansion." I ordered. She nodded her head. We walked to Hanako's room. Before we could knock the door swung open.

"Huh? Hey guys, what's up?" Hanako asked. "Chizuru's hurt, we need to go to the Hatter Mansion, now." Her eyes widen. Then, we walked out of the Amusement Park.

"Where's the mansion at?" I asked. They froze.

"Let's just ask someone." Hanako suggested. I saw a faceless man. "Excuse me!" I shouted loud enough for him to hear. He walked over to us.

"Can you show us the way to the Hatter Mansion?" I asked.

"That way." He pointed to the left.

"Thanks!" We started walking that direction.

**~~$$:$$~~**

"There it is!" Kaiko exclaimed as she pointed to the mansion. There was no one guarding the gates so we got in easily. Then, we saw a faceless maid.

"Excuse me! Do you know where Chizuru is? She got hurt." Hanako asked. The maid nodded and quickly showed us the room. We quickly got inside. In there we saw Elliot, Blood, and a pair of twins. Chizuru was laying on the bed. Chizuru was pale, more pale then she used to be. There were bandages wrapped around her neck. _'The twins wanted to 'play' with her so they slit her throat'_ Nightmare's words rang in my head. 'Twins… Twins…' My eyes locked with the twins' '…Them… They did it…' I sent a glare towards them. They bowed their heads.

"Is she gonna be OK?" Kaiko asked looking at Chizuru. \

"We don't know…" Elliot said sadly.

"**You guys…"** We jumped up. We looked at Chizuru who was looking at the twins with a scared expression.

"Uwah~ Onee-chan! You're OK!" The twins ran up to her.

"Onee-chan, we're so-" They were cut off. A row of syringes suddenly floated up and lunged themselves at the twins. "Ah!" They deflected them with their axes. 'What's going on here?!'

"Onee-chan, did you get hit?" The twins asked. It was like they forgot about the floating syringes! When the twins got close to her, fire appeared in her hands.

"**Stay back! Or I'll burn you 2 to death."** She warned. Everyone's eyes were wide, the twins' were wider. 'Fire… Appeared in her hands… how?

"Onee-chan… Why…?" The twins had a look of hurt in their faces.

"G-get away from me…." Chizuru's face showed fear.

"Dee Dum, step back." Blood ordered. Dee and Dum obeyed, but both of their eyes were watering.

"Chizuru… how did you do that?" Blood asked clearly astonished.

"I-I… when I was 4 I found out I had powers… weird powers… I've been trying to keep it a secret from everyone, but my family found out…" She looked at her hands.

"Why didn't you tell us Chizuru?" Hanako asked. She looked at s with pained eyes.

"You'll call me a freak. When my cousin found out she started calling me names… Guys, Yuri (Her cousin) didn't die in an accident, I burned her to death…" Me and my friends gasped. 'She… killed her…?' She looked back down.

"She kept bulling me constantly. One day I couldn't take it so I made her… Burst in flames…" She started weeping.

"…Is she the only one you killed?" Kaiko asked. Chizuru shook her head. 'She killed more?!'

"My… whole entire family…" She covered her face with her hands.

"Your family?!" I shouted. She sobbed louder.

"After they found out about Yuri… The cornered me. I froze Yuri's parents… Drowned my grandfather by controlling the water from the sink…And… Electrocuted my parents…" She explained. 'All that happened when she was 11…'

"I tried my best to hide my powers , but when I have these kinds of emotions… I just can't control them. Like when Dee and Dum came to me I panicked."She explained.

"Dee Dum, why did you try to kill me?" She looked at them with big watery eyes. A flash of guilt were on Dee and Dum's faces.

"Onee-chan… W-We're sorry! We never meant for it to go this far, Onee-chan!" They said in unison. I shook my head.

"Chizuru," I looked at her. "You're not staying here anymore. It's too dangeros." I said sternly. Both her and the twins were shocked.

"E-Eh? But I accept their apology! They didn't mean for it to go too far!" Chizuru argued.

"Ya, but it did. These twins don't care about you-" I was cut off.

"Yes we do! We do care about Onee-chan!" The twins said as they ran towards Chizuru. Everyone was watching the argument now.

"Chizuru, you are not staying here! It's too dangerous!" I yelled. The twins hugged her waist.

"You can't tell Onee-chan what to do! And we'll keep Onee-chan safe!" The twins yelled back.

"Oh really? You 2 almost killed her! You expect me to believe that you'll keep her safe?!" I screamed. I'm not letting her stay here! Not after what I just heard. The twins kept hugging her tighter.

"Carly, thank you for keeping out for me, but I'll be OK. I trust them…" Chizur assured. She sounded unsure though.

"Carly, c'mon. Just let her stay." Hanako said as she put a hand to my shoulder.

"…Fine… Just keep her safe." I pointed to them. Their faces brightened, "Yes! Onee-chan you get to stay with us!" Dee said.

"Thank you, Carly." Chizuru said gratefully. I nodded in response.

"Come on guys, we still need to go to the clock tower and talk to Julius, whoever he his." Kaiko said.

'**When is this dream going to end?!'**

* * *

******Woah! Chizuru didn't die! Cool huh? Anyways next chappie is: Drinking the Vial and Running Away. It's in Chizuru's POV  
**


	8. Drinking the Vial and Running Away

Chizuru's POV

After they left, Blood said I can go back to my room to rest. The twins are leading me to my room now. I'm still unsure if I should trust them or not. 'Maybe I should give them a chance… But they tried to kill me… Ugh!' I was battling mentally now.

"Here's your room, Onee-chan!" Dum opened the door for me. When I walked in I remembered the vial Peter gave me.

"Hey Dee Dum, what's in this vial?" I showed them the vial. Their eyes turned wide and their smiles were bigger. Dee took the vial.

"It's the medicine of hearts, Onee-chan! You need to drink it!" Then Dee drank it, or so I thought, half of the contents. Then, he smashed his lips onto mine. My eyes were wide. 'What the…?!' I felt him shove his tongue in my mouth. I tried to shove him away, but he held me tight. Then I felt myself gulp something down. 'He's making me drink it!' Then he moved away. I started panting. I noticed that Dum drank the other half then he smashed his lips on mine. 'This is sexual harassment!' Then he shoved his tongue in my mouth too. After he made me drink it, I could feel him smirk. He finally pulled away. I was completely shocked.

"Why did you guys do that?!" I yelled at them.

"So you can be part of the game, Onee-chan!" They said cheerfully.

"Game? What game?" I asked frantically. 'I'm in a game?' The explained to about Wonderland, how everyone will love me, and the territories. I listened carefully. After they finished I asked, "But this is just a dream! None of you guys are real!" I shouted. The shook their heads.

"Onee-chan, we're real! That kiss, it was real… right Onee-chan…?" Dee said staring into my eyes

"No! That kiss wasn't real! This whole thing is a dream! You guys don't exist!" I yelled at them. They looked sad and shocked at what I said. They stood up.

"We are real! This isn't a dream! Onee-chan, we **hate** you!" The yelled in unison and with that they ran away with tears streaming in their eyes. I just sat there feeling shocked and… guilty? 'They're not real… So why do I feel so bad?' I thought.

* * *

**Uh Oh! The twins are hating on Chizuru now! What happened to the twins? _Where_ are the the twins? Next Chappie: Julius is a Workaholic! **


End file.
